Anatomy Shnatomy
by KaruKageXP
Summary: Oh no! Sherlock is failing his anatomy class! What will John Watson do to help him! There is an M version as well so check it out!


**I thought of this during my anatomy class. This is the T version. If you wish to see the *ahem* mature version, it has also been uploaded.**

**Enjoy!**

"I don't see the point of all of this, John"

"Sherlock, you have to pass the Anatomy final or else you can't graduate!"

Sherlock huffed loudly and flopped on his bed. Sherlock and John had been roommates for all four years at their boarding school. People insisted they were together despite John's insistent cries of not being gay. Well, turns out he was… for Sherlock at least. He refused to tell Sherlock though. After all he was 'married to his studies' or some shit like that.

"We can start easy. Here, why don't we practice on each other?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. The teacher gave us sticky note flash cards and we can stick them on each other so we have a visual of where the different regions are."

Sherlock stood rather reluctantly and John picked up the sticky notes from his desk.

"Can you stand in anatomical position?"

Sherlock tilted his head and asked, "what's anatomical position?"

"Sherlock… you know the whole periodic table by heart, you could kill someone with one finger touch, yet you don't know what anatomical position is?"

"No, nor do I care."

John rolled his eyes and moved his hands, palms facing up. He detached the first sticky note and placed it on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock went slightly cross-eyed trying to see it, making John smile at his silliness.

"Frontal."

He took the next sticky note and placed it on his shoulder. "Deltoid."

"I still don't see the point of this."

"If you let me get through this, maybe you will."

"...Fine."

John picked up the next one. "Sternal." He placed the note in the center of Sherlock's chest and felt him shiver slightly. He looked up into Sherlock's eyes and saw them dilate. They stared in each other's eyes, the tension sparking. John broke the tension by looking down and picking up the next post-it.

"Abdominal," he whispered standing closer to Sherlock and placed the post-it on his stomach.

"Tarsal," he said kneeling down and looking up at Sherlock as he placed the note on his ankle. Sherlock's breathing caught as he stared down at John kneeling before him. John stood up and picked the next note.

"Carpal," he held Sherlock's wrist for a moment before placing the note on it. He hesitated before letting it drop down back into anatomical position.

"Axillary," John smiled at this. He lifted Sherlock's arm and tickled him. Sherlock flinched away and chuckled deeply. John placed the note on his armpit before leaning back, still smiling to read the next note.

"Orbital," he said placing the note on one of his eyes before giggling (it was a MANLY giggle!) "Now you really look like a pirate!"

Sherlock chuckled again with his sideways smile that made John weak at the knees.

"Nasal," he said placing the note on his nose. Sherlock stared intently at John not looking at the note. Once the note was placed John looked up and saw Sherlock staring intensely at him, he blushed and looked away.

"Buccal," and placed his hand with the note on Sherlock's cheek letting it linger there for an extra second before moving it down his jaw and letting his thumb linger on Sherlock's cupid's bow before whispering, "Oral," and going in for the kill.

Their lips met and Sherlock groaned from the contact. He wrapped his hands around John ignoring the post-its that periodically fell off. Sherlock broke the kiss for a moment and murmured, "Lumbar" and grabbed his lower back.

"Sacral" he continued as he moved lower and then squeezed his butt and whispered, "Gluteal," before continuing to kiss him harder than before. John stopped the kiss and looked at Sherlock.

"I thought you didn't know any anatomy."

"I lied. It _does_ come in handy when trying to seduce future doctors."

"Why are you failing the class then?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Bored."

"I'll let it slide this time." John replied trying to hold back a laugh, and returned to their kiss.

Needless to say they both passed their anatomy exam with flying colors.

**Funny part is that writing this fanfiction has made my anatomy class easier... huh, weird.**

**Hey I've never met you**

**And this is craaaaazy**

**Please rate and review**

**I'll love you forever!**


End file.
